Nameless Years
by MagicalOlympian
Summary: Follow Glimmer, Bramble(Foxface), and Christina through their high school years at Hillsbury High. Freshman year is always the hardest, with drama, popular kids and a fatal problem. The story will have three sequels.


**A/N My sister and I (GilmmerAndFoxfaceLiveOnForever) are working on this. It will also be posted on her account later. The chapters will get longer as the story progresses. This is a Divergent/Hunger games High School, if you couldn't tell. It will start in Glimmer, Foxface, and Christina in their freshman year, and the story will end when they graduate from their senior year. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own the characters or plot that come from the Hunger Games or Divergent, they belong to Veronica Roth and Suzanne Collins. We don't own any other objects you may recognize.**

**Bramble (Foxface) P.O.V**

_FRIDAY, FRIDAY GOTTA GE- _I get up and slam the snooze button. I yawn, pull back my grey and lilac striped sheets, and pick up my crappy at&t LG 2010 phone, and group text my best friends, Glimmer and Christina. I see that Christina texted me:_ SPENT 3 HOURS PCKING OUTFIT 4 1ST DAY. CANT WAIT! _I drop my phone on my lap in excitement and nervousness, and realize why I woke up so early. It's the first day of my freshman year at Hillsbury High! I shove on my new black Juicy Couture hipster glasses, slip on my pink worn-out bunny slippers, and run downstairs, almost hitting my head on the railing in the process. I slide into the kitchen, where my mom is setting out my favorite whole-grain pancakes with strawberry syrup and blueberries formed in the shape of a smiley-face. "Good morning Bramble!" my mom says, ruffling my long red hair.

"Morning mom", I say between bites of pancake.

"Soooooooooo", she says, sitting down in front of me, with a creepy grin on her face. Then suddenly, she gets tears in her eyes.

"Uhhhhhh, mom? I ask. She has been acting all weird since dad left 3 years ago, with a bleach blonde, pretty tan girl named Sandy.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, she replies. It's just, you're growing up so fast!" Then she burst into tears.

"Mom", I stutter and awkwardly pat her shoulder, accidentally getting syrup on her sleeve.

"It's OK," she says, hiccupping. "This is your big day, and I don't want to ruin it by crying." I finish my pancake. Mom has stopped crying about me being "all grown up"

. "Thanks for breakfast," I tell her.

She smiles. "Be quick. There's a surprise upstairs!" I run upstairs, and burst into my room. I open the door to my closet. I gasp. Inside, there is the coolest outfit ever. Hanging on the hook, there is a beautiful knee-length grey skirt, light pink peasant blouse with a navy loose bow, and black ankle boots. I dress, fishtail braid my hair, and look at the time. It's 6:44! I grab my new navy and yellow striped backpack, slather on a layer of mint chap stick, put my phone in my backpack, and head downstairs. At the sight of me, mom starts crying again. I see the bus.

"Wait!", she says loudly. as I kiss her good-bye. She pulls out her iPhone and snaps a picture of me. I roll my eyes.

"Love you mom!" I yell, as bus 33 pulls around the curb.

I suddenly feel, for the first proper time, like I am going to throw up. What if Juicy Couture hipster glasses were for middle schoolers? Or peasant blouses were for eighth grade? _Well, there's no going back now, _I tell myself. I take a deep breath in as I board the bus. I search frantically for a familiar face. The only face I see is Peter, one of the most popular boys in middle school. He was sitting with Cato, and across from him was Al, who I find a bit dorky, and I don't know how he's landed the popular group. They are all rich, snobby, and annoying. Sadly, Glimmer nor Christina ride this bus. I find an empty seat in the back and take out my phone and black Beats headphones. I blast Ain't It Fun by Paramore. I am enjoying myself. I just hope I don't have any classes with Katniss, Clove or Lauren, also rich, annoying, popular, snobbish girls...

I look outside the window. We're here. I shove my headphones and phone in my bag. I am one of the last ones out of the bus. I stand for a second, facing the school, my palms sweating. "Move it Bramb!", I hear my friend Johanna Mason say, who is a sophomore.

"Hey Jo", I reply.

"Are you nervous? If you are trust me, It'll get better. You just have to get used to a few things, like gay teachers and other things, but that's it."

I breath in a sigh of relief. Maybe this won't be so bad. I then hear the bell ring.

"Seeya", I say to Johanna.

I then yank my schedule out of my backpack. I look at Homeroom, which I have with Mr. Flickerman. Glim has it with me too, so I won't be alone. I make my way to room 397. I mutter "s'cuse me's" to other students as I shove past them. Most people don't hear me , because I am and always have been pinned as the quiet, nerdy girl who is always the teacher's pet. I finally make it, 5 minutes early. I walk in, to see only 7 other people there, including a strange looking man with violet hair, and a blinding white smile. I hope that isn't our teacher. One girl is chatting with a boy, they seem to know each other. Another is reading. I take a seat in the middle, so I am neither pinned as the outcast or teacher's pet. I see that the boy reading is eyeing me. I don't look at him. I take out the book I am currently reading, Flowers For Algernon . People are starting to file in when,

"BRAMBLE!", I hear Glim scream.

People look her way, but she always and never will care what people think.

"Glim!" I exclaim. I put down my book and hug her.

"I haven't seen you since, well, yesterday, when we were at Ben and Jerry's with Chrissy!", she says as she takes a seat next to me.

"Hey! I like your outfit!"

"Thanks. My mom gave it to me this morning." I tell her.

" But gue-" But she is interrupted by Mr. Flickerman, who has decided to start talking, 3 minutes after everyone arrived.

"Hello everyone!", he says with a smile.

I flinch when I see his teeth. I guess this will be one of my more painful periods to endure...


End file.
